fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Sparrow
Captain Jack Sparrow (*1688''siehe Zeitlinie Fluch der Karibik in einem Taifun auf See, †1728'' vom Kraken gefressen, wurde später wiederbelebt) ist ein Pirat und Captain der Black Pearl. Des weiteren ist er Piratenfürst der Karibik und damit ein Mitglied im Hohen Rat der Bruderschaft. Er ist sehr eigenartig, bewahrt aber immer einen klugen und kühlen Kopf. Jack Sparrow ist stolz auf die Black Pearl, gerät jedoch gerade ihretwegen immer wieder in Streit mit seinem Widersacher und ehemaligem ersten Maat, Hector Barbossa. Er hat immer unlogische Sätze auf Lager (Beispielsweise zur Ablenkung), welche einen wesentlichen Teil seines eigenartigen Charakters ausmachen. BiografieDie Abschnitte Fluch der Karibik, Fluch der Karibik 2, Am Ende der Welt und Fremde Gezeiten beruhen ganz auf der Kopie von fanfiktion.de/Handbuch Fluch der Karibik/Autor Gundolf. Stand 25. 2. 2018 Vergangenheit Jack Sparrow (Buchreihe) Jack Sparrow wurde als Sohn von Edward Teague in einem Taifun geboren. Als Jack noch ein junger Teenager war, hatte er die ''Barnacle'', ein kleines Schiff. Jacks erste Crew bestand aus Arabella Smith und Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III., mit ihnen stach er von Salty Cove aus in See. Auf der Suche nach dem Schwert des Cortés traf die Besatzung auf der Isla Esquelética ein, wo Jean Magliore und Tumen sowie die Schwester von Jean, Constance Magliore in die Crew anheuerten. Die Crew besiegte Captain Torrents, woraufhin Jack den Titel "Captain" annahm. Kurze Zeit später verließ Jack seine Crew auf Isla Fortuna, nachdem das Schwert des Cortés die Barnacle in eine große Galeone verwandelt hatte. Mit der Macht des Schwerts konnte Jack das Schiff allein besetzen, konnte es jedoch nicht verhindern, dass es ein britisches Marineschiff zerstörte. Das Schiff wurde später wieder normal und der Geist von Hernán Cortés wurde besiegt. Die Crew würde später das Schiff verlassen, um in ihre jeweiligen Heimatorte zurückzukehren, wobei nur Jack und Fitzwilliam einer Begegnung mit Davy Jones trotzen sollten, obwohl Jack bald mit seinen Freunden wiedervereinigt werden würde. Captain der Wicked Wench Jack heuerte auf der Wicked Wench unter dem Kommando von Captain Morgan an. Er zog mit der Crew in den Krieg gegen den Piratenjäger Armando Salazar. Nachdem Morgan während des Kampfes tödlich verletzt wurde, übergab er Jack seinen magischen Kompass und erklärte ihn zum neuen Captain. Durch ein tollkühnes Manöver gelang es ihm, Captain Salazar und seine Crew samt Schiff in das Teufelsdreieck zu locken, wo sie alle verflucht wurden. Später schloss er sich mit der Wicked Wench der East India Trading Company als Seemann anAus dem Buch: A. C. Crispin, The Price of Freedom. Jack befreundete sich zu dieser Zeit mit Cutler Beckett, dem Vorsitzenden der East India Trading Company. Als er den Auftrag bekam, Ware aus Afrika in die Karibik zu transportieren, war er entsetzt, da diese aus afrikanischen Sklaven bestand. Er weigerte sich strikt, da Freiheit seiner Meinung nach das größte Geschenk war. Die East India Trading Company war nicht sehr erfreut; er wurde als Pirat gebrandmarkt und die Wicked Wench verbrannt, wodurch sie sankA. C. Crispin, The Price of Freedom, Disney Press, 2011 (nur englisch). Kurze Zeit später ging er einen Handel mit Davy Jones ein, der die Wicked Wench barg, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass Jack ihm 13 Jahre später für 100 Jahre auf seinem verfluchten Schiff, der Flying Dutchman, dienen sollte. Die Wicked Wench war verändert, denn durch den Brand war sie komplett schwarz geworden. Deswegen benannte er sie in Black Pearl um. Irgendwann vor der Handlung des ersten Films war Jack mit seinem Schiff, der Black Pearl, die für ihre schwarzen Segel bekannt ist, als Piratencaptain in der Karibik unterwegs. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt gelang es seinem Ersten Maat, Hector Barbossa, eine Meuterei anzuzetteln und selbst Captain zu werden (was Jack ihm heute noch nicht vergeben hat. Der Streit der beiden, wem denn nun das Schiff gehört, setzt sich in allen Filmen fort, in denen Jack und Hector auf der Pearl sind). Nach der Meuterei setzte die Mannschaft Jack auf einer einsamen Insel aus. Wie es der Piratenkodex besagt, ließen sie ihm eine Pistole mit einer einzigen Kugel zurück, die er nutzen können sollte, um sich zu erschießen, bevor er verdurstet oder verhungert. Aber Jack gelang die Flucht von der Insel, indem er, wie er allen erzählt, zwei Schildkröten zusammenband und auf ihrem Rücken floh. Elizabeth gesteht er schließlich, als sie auf derselben Insel landen, dass die Insel ein Schmugglerversteck ist und er mit den Schmugglern einen Deal machte, damit sie ihn mitnahmen. Später bedankt er sich beinahe für sein Schicksal, denn wäre er mit den Piraten mitgesegelt, hätte er mit ihnen den verfluchten Schatz des Cortés auf der Isla de Muerta gefunden und wäre beim Entwenden des Schatzes das geworden, was mit seiner ehemaligen Mannschaft passierte: ein Untoter, der nur wieder lebendig werden kann, wenn alle Münzen zurückgebracht werden und jeder der Diebe etwas von seinem Blut dazu gibt. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt traf er in einem spanischen Frauenkloster auf Angelica (vierter Film), die dort Nonne hätte werden sollen, aber verstoßen wurde, da sie - durch Jack - keine Jungfrau mehr war. Jack antwortet ihr später frech, er habe das Kloster eben mit einem Bordell verwechselt, als er dort aufgetaucht war. Fluch der Karibik Jack Sparrow erscheint erstmals in Fluch der Karibik, als er Port Royal in einem sinkenden Boot erreicht, um dort nach einem Schiff zu suchen, das er kapern kann. Obwohl er Elizabeth Swann vor dem Ertrinken rettet, wird er wegen Piraterie eingesperrt. In derselben Nacht greift das Geisterschiff Black Pearl Port Royal an. Captain Barbossa kidnappt Elizabeth, von der er glaubt, sie könne einen uralten Aztekenfluch brechen, unter dem er und seine Crew stehen. Infolge des Fluchs sind die Piraten unsterbliche Skelette. Will Turner, der Waffenschmied, der Elizabeth liebt, befreit Sparrow, damit er ihm hilft, sie zu retten. Sie kapern die HMS Interceptor und werben in Tortuga eine Crew an, bevor sie sich zur Isla de Muerta aufmachen, wo Elizabeth gefangen gehalten wird. Weil Will annimmt, Jack wolle ihn verraten, schlägt er ihn nieder, flieht mit Elizabeth und lässt Jack zurück. Mit seiner Überredungskunst und dem Wissen um den wahren Turner-Nachkommen laviert Jack sich aus der Klemme und folgt mit Barbossa der HMS Interceptor. Die wesentlich schnellere Black Pearl holt die Interceptor ein, Barbossa versenkt die Brigg. Er nimmt Will gefangen und setzt Sparrow und Elizabeth auf einer kleinen Insel aus – auf derselben kleinen Insel, auf der der ehemalige Captain der Black Pearl in der Folge der Meuterei seines Ersten Maats Barbossa und seiner Crew mit einer einschüssigen Pistole schon einmal ausgesetzt wurde. Die Insel wurde von Rumschmugglern als Depot benutzt, was Jack ermöglichte, mit ihnen einen Tauschhandel abzuschließen und so von der Insel zu entkommen. Im Laufe der Jahre wurde diese Geschichte auch ohne Jacks Zutun immer mehr ausgeschmückt und irgendwann in die Welt gesetzt, er sei auf zwei Seeschildkröten entkommen – einem Umstand, dem Jack natürlich nie widersprechen würde … Jack und Elizabeth werden von der Royal Navy gerettet, die Elizabeths Rauchsignal gesichtet hat. Sparrow bietet Commodore Norrington an, ihm die Black Pearl und deren Besatzung auszuliefern. Norrington geht nach zusätzlicher Überredung durch Elizabeth auf den Deal ein, und Jack gelingt es, Barbossa zum Angriff auf die HMS Dauntless zu überreden. Dabei lässt er eines der verfluchten Medaillons in seinem Ärmel verschwinden und bedient sich des Aztekenfluchs als Lebensversicherung. Erst damit kann er Barbossa Erfolg versprechend bekämpfen. Er tötet ihn schließlich mit jenem einzigen Schuss, den Barbossa ihm einst ließ – und das in dem Moment, in dem Will sowohl sein eigenes als auch Jacks Medaillon mit dem Blut des jeweiligen Inhabers benetzt in der Hand über der Steintruhe hält und damit den Fluch bricht. Die Royal Navy nimmt die überlebenden Piraten einschließlich Jack Sparrow gefangen, der später zum Tode verurteilt wird. Als er hingerichtet werden soll, gelingt es Will Turner, ihn zu retten, aber sie werden schnell gestellt. Doch Commodore Norrington und Gouverneur Swann widerstrebt es, die Hinrichtung fortzusetzen. Will wird Gnade gewährt, Jack entwischt, als er von der Festungsmauer stürzt. Sparrow wird von seiner Crew aufgefischt und wieder als Captain der Black Pearl akzeptiert. Commodore Norrington ist von dem cleveren Piraten so beeindruckt, dass er ihm einen Tag Vorsprung gibt, bevor die Verfolgung aufgenommen wird. Legend of the Aztec Idol! Bo'sun, Pintel und Ragetti können aus dem Kerker fliehen. Sie nehmen die Leiche von Koehler mit zur Isla de Muerta, um ihn wiederzubeleben und um selbst wieder zu Skeletten zu werden. Es gelingt, sie werden wieder unsterblich. Danach reisen sie zum Aztekenreich, um dort eine Statue zu stehlen, doch Jack Sparrow kann sie daran hindern und den Fluch erneut brechen, sodass Koehler wieder tot ist. Fluch der Karibik 2 Jack sucht nach der Truhe des Toten Mannes. Dreizehn Jahre zuvor hatte er den gespenstischen Captain Davy Jones gebeten, die versenkte Black Pearl für ihn vom Meeresgrund zu holen, ihn zum Captain zu ernennen und dafür seine Seele verkauft. Nun steht Sparrow vor dem Problem, entweder hundert Jahre als gewöhnliches Crewmitglied auf der Flying Dutchman dienen zu müssen oder von Jones’ Kraken in den Locker gezogen zu werden. Beide Aussichten sind nicht verlockend. Sparrow will deshalb die Truhe des Toten Mannes, die Jones’ Herz enthält, um ihn zu töten und sich damit der Blutschuld zu entledigen.thumb|284x284px|Jack als Häuptling der PelegostosJack erhält Besuch von „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner, der zu Jones’ Crew gehört. Bill markiert ihn mit dem Schwarzen Mal, der Jones’ Ungeheuer anzieht. In seiner Panik versteckt Jack sich samt seiner Crew auf der Insel Pelegosto. Die dort lebenden Kannibalen halten ihn für einen Gott in Menschengestalt und wollen ihn verspeisen, um so den Gott zu befreien. Lord Cutler Beckett will seine eigene Rechnung mit Jack begleichen. Er zwingt Will Turner, nach ihm zu suchen, während Elizabeth im Kerker schmachtet. Will und Elizabeth wissen nur, dass Beckett Jack Sparrows Kompass haben will, kennen aber seine genauen Absichten nicht. Will findet Jack auf Pelegosto. Gemeinsam mit Jacks Crew können sie von der Insel fliehen. Doch Jack betrügt Will bald darauf, indem er ihn auf die F''lying Dutchman'' lockt und ihn Davy Jones als Teil eines neuen Handels – einhundert Seelen innerhalb von drei Tagen gegen Jacks Seele – überlässt. Um die verlangten übrigen neunundneunzig Seelen zusammenzubekommen, segelt Jack nach Tortuga und versucht, dort Leute anzuheuern. Unverhofft trifft er dort auf die inzwischen dem Gefängnis entflohene Elizabeth Swann und den zum Trunkenbold heruntergekommenen James Norrington. Jack kann Elizabeth davon überzeugen, dass sie Will befreien kann, indem sie mithilfe von Jacks magischem Kompass die Truhe des Toten Mannes findet. Der Kompass führt sie zur Isla Cruces. Will erreicht die Insel ebenfalls, nachdem er Jones den Schlüssel zur Truhe entwendet hat und von der Flying Dutchman entkommen konnte. Will hat die Absicht, Jones’ Herz zu durchbohren, um damit seinen Vater zu befreien, während Norrington das Herz an Beckett ausliefern will, um seine Ehre zurückzuerlangen. Jack fürchtet, dass der Kraken ihn weiterhin verfolgen wird, wenn Jones durch einen Stich in das Herz stirbt. Die drei fechten den Anspruch auf das Herz mit Entermessern aus, als Jones’ Crew eintrifft, um das Herz für ihren Herrn zu sichern. Norrington gelingt es, das Herz und die Kaperbriefe mit Becketts Unterschrift und Siegel in seinen Besitz zu bringen, mit denen Jack geködert werden sollte. Jones ruft den Kraken herbei, der die Black Pearl angreift. Als Elizabeth klar wird, dass der Kraken nur hinter Jack Sparrow her ist, trickst sie ihn aus, kettet ihn an den Mast der Black Pearl um sich selbst und den Rest der Crew zu retten. Sparrow und sein Schiff werden in den Locker gezogen. Am Ende der Welt Im dritten Teil der Trilogie ist Davy Jones’ Herz im Besitz von Lord Cutler Beckett, die neun Piratenfürsten sind aufgerufen, sich in Schiffbruch-Bay zu versammeln um darüber zu beraten, wie der kombinierten Bedrohung durch die Company und Jones begegnet werden kann. Jack Sparrow, der Piratenfürst der Karibik, muss ebenfalls anwesend sein, da er vor seinem Tod seine „Acht-Reales-Silbermünze“ (die nicht zwanghaft eine Münze im engen Sinne sein muss, sondern auch ein anderer Gegenstand sein kann, der den Piratenfürsten identifiziert) nicht an einen Nachfolger weitergeben konnte. Alle neun „Acht-Reales-Silbermünzen“ (bzw. deren Ersatzgegenstände) sind notwendig, um die in einen menschlichen Körper gebannte Meeresgöttin Calypso zu befreien. Der wiedererweckte Barbossa reist deshalb mit Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner und der verbliebenen Crew der Black Pearl nach Singapur, um zum einen den dortigen Piratenfürsten Sao Feng ebenfalls zur Versammlung nach Schiffbruch-Bay zu rufen und andererseits von ihm die nautischen Karten zu bekommen, die zu Davy Jones’ Locker führen, wo Sparrow samt seinem Schiff gefangen ist. Im Locker leidet Jack an Halluzinationen, die ihm eine komplette Crew aus seiner eigenen Person vorgaukeln. Jedes einzelne Crewmitglied repräsentiert dabei eine bestimmte Fassette seiner Persönlichkeit. Nachdem Hector, Elizabeth, Will und ihre Crew ihn gefunden haben, hält er auch sie zunächst für Halluzinationen. Erst Elizabeth kann ihn davon überzeugen, dass die Leute, die er am Strand sieht, keine Wahnvorstellungen sind. Jack ist zunächst wenig geneigt, Barbossa und seinen Anhang auf der Black Pearl mitzunehmen. Er verweist darauf, dass vier davon bereits versucht haben, ihn zu töten und es einer – Elizabeth – auch gelungen sei. Schließlich lässt er sich aber doch erweichen und so segeln alle mit ihm. Aus einem Hinweis in Sao Fengs nautischen Karten kann Jack ermitteln, dass sie die Black Pearl kentern lassen müssen, um den Locker zu verlassen und in die Welt der Lebenden zurückzukehren. Es gelingt ihm, die Crew dazu zu bringen, das Schiff so aufzuschaukeln, dass es kurz vor Sonnenuntergang kentert und sie damit bei Sonnenaufgang in die Welt der Lebenden zurückkehren. Wieder im Diesseits, wird Jack erneut Opfer einer Meuterei, die diesmal ausgerechnet Will Turner anzettelt. Er hat die Reise nur deshalb mitgemacht, um die Black Pearl zu bekommen, mit der er seinen Vater von der Flying Dutchman befreien kann. Barbossa gelingt es, Sao Feng die Black Pearl abzuhandeln, doch verlangt der dafür Elizabeth, die auch einverstanden ist. Sparrow, den Sao Feng als Teil eines weiteren Handels mit der East India Trading Company an Beckett verkauft hat, kann nach Verhandlungen mit Beckett von der Endeavour entkommen und sich wieder auf die Black Pearl retten. Jack übernimmt wieder das Kommando und lässt Will wegen seiner Meuterei einsperren. Er hat aber für Wills Handeln mehr Verständnis, als er zugeben würde und lässt es zu, dass Will aus der Brig der Black Pearl entwischt. Jack schlägt ihm vor, dass er selbst Captain der Flying Dutchman werden will, um auf ewig frei zu sein – sogar vom Tod selbst – und im Gegenzug „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner freilässt. Dann übergibt er Will seinen magischen Kompass und befördert ihn über Bord, damit Will die Company zur Schiffbruch-Bay führen kann, während Jack selbst mit Barbossa und dem Rest seiner Gefährten zur Versammlung der Piratenfürsten dorthin fährt. thumb|229x229px|Jack und Elizabeth|left Sparrow und Barbossa kommen nach Schiffbruch-Bay und treffen dort auch wieder auf Elizabeth, die Sao Feng nach einem Angriff der Flying Dutchman sterbend zum neuen Captain der Empress und zu seiner Nachfolgerin als Piratenfürst des Südchinesischen Meeres und Singapurs ernannt hat. Während des Hohen Rates der Bruderschaft wird sie zum König der Piraten gewählt, weil Jack das chronische Patt (die Piratenfürsten neigen dazu, stets sich selbst zu wählen) durchbricht, indem er für Elizabeth stimmt und sie damit die erforderliche relative Mehrheit hat. Während einer Verhandlung zwischen der Company und den Piraten wird Jack gegen Will ausgetauscht, was den Absichten Jacks und Wills entspricht, Jack auf die Flying Dutchman zu bringen, damit der Jones’ Herz durchbohren kann. Als die Black Pearl und die Flying Dutchman sich in einem von Calypso hervorgerufenen Mahlstrom im Kampf gegenüberstehen, kann Jack die Truhe des Toten Mannes an sich bringen und will mit dem Stich in Jones’ Herz unsterblich werden. Als Jones aber Will tödlich verwundet, verzichtet Jack auf die Unsterblichkeit für sich und hilft Will, das Herz zu durchbohren. Will wird damit neuer Captain der Flying Dutchman und stellt sich und sein Schiff auf die Seite der Piraten. Gemeinsam zerstören die Black Pearl und die Flying Dutchman Becketts Schiff, die Endeavour, und setzen dem Schrecken der East India Trading Company damit ein Ende. Nachdem Will die Flying Dutchman wieder ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe zuführt, die Seelen der auf See Verstorbenen ins Jenseits zu bringen, kapert Barbossa erneut Jacks Schiff und lässt Jack und Gibbs in Tortuga zurück, um auf die Suche nach der Quelle der ewigen Jugend zu gehen. Sparrow hat die Karte aus Sao Fengs Beständen, die dorthin führt, allerdings in weiser Voraussicht um das Zentrum erleichtert, das er bei sich trägt. In einem kleinen Dingi setzt er Segel und macht sich mithilfe von Fengs Karte ebenfalls auf den Weg dorthin, um auf diese Weise unsterblich zu werden… Fremde Gezeiten Nachdem er auf der Suche nach dem Quelle der ewigen Jugend einen toten Punkt erreicht hat, kommt Jack Sparrow nach London. Dort angekommen schlüpft er in die Rolle eines Richters, um Gibbs zu retten, der fälschlich für Sparrow gehalten und verhaftet wurde. Jack verurteilt ihn zu lebenslangem Kerker, weil er „schuldig ist, nicht Jack Sparrow zu sein“. Um Gibbs zu retten, hat Jack einen Kutscher bestochen. Auf der Fahrt erfährt er von Gibbs, dass jemand unter seinem Namen in der Hafenkneipe The Captain’s Daughter eine Crew anheuert. Der Kutscher bringt sie aber nicht aus London heraus, sondern schnurstracks in den St.-James’s-Palast. Jack wird vor den König geschleppt, der ihn beauftragen will, die Quelle der ewigen Jugend vor den Spaniern zu finden. Dafür will er Jack ein Schiff und eine Crew zur Verfügung stellen – allerdings samt Captain Barbossa. Es gelingt Sparrow, der königlichen Wache zu entkommen. In der Kneipe trifft er auch seinen Vater, Captain Teague, der ebenfalls von Jacks angeblichen Bemühungen gehört hat – und davon, dass er die Quelle der ewigen Jugend suchen will. Nachdem er ihn schon in Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt vor einem ewigen Leben gewarnt hatte, sieht er sich veranlasst, seinem Sohn erneut ins Gewissen zu reden und ihn zur Vorsicht zu mahnen. Jack soll erst alles über die Quelle und das Ritual in Erfahrung bringen und sich erst dann auf den Weg machen – wenn er es dann noch für angeraten hält. Von seinem Vater erfährt Jack, dass er zwei silberne Kelche dafür benötigt, die sich auf Ponce de Leons Schiff Santiago befunden haben sollen. Jack fragt Teague, ob er bei der Quelle war, doch der antwortet ihm: „Sieht dieses Gesicht nach der Quelle der ewigen Jugend aus?“ Jack würde schon gerne zur Quelle segeln, aber er hat weder Schiff noch Crew. Teague weist ihn auf Leute in dieser Kneipe hin, die ein Schiff haben und eine Crew anheuern – eben jener Schwindler, den Jack schon sucht. Teague verschwindet nach dem Hinweis so schnell wie er aufgetaucht ist und Jack kümmert sich um seinen Doppelgänger. Er kann den Schwindler nach einem rasanten Kampf über Tische und Bänke bis in die Dachbalken (zuletzt hatte ihn Will Turner innerhalb eines Hauses ins Dachgebälk befördert) besiegen und schon anhand des perfekt kopierten Kampfstils als seine alte Flamme Angelica enthüllen. Als Soldaten erscheinen, können Jack und Angelica durch eine Falltür in die Themse entkommen. Angelica weiß offenbar um das Ritual – zumindest weiß sie von den Kelchen und dass man eine Meerjungfrau für das Ritual benötigt. Es wird schnell klar, dass die Heueraktion dazu diente, Jack aufmerksam zu machen, weil das Gerücht geht, er sei bereits bei der Quelle gewesen. Angelica schanghait Jack auf die Queen Anne’s Revenge, das Schiff des schrecklichen Blackbeard. Weil er keinesfalls als Matrose auf Blackbeards Schiff schuften will, zettelt Jack eine Meuterei an, um das Schiff zu übernehmen. Seine Bemühungen schlagen fehl, als Blackbeard die Meuterei mit seinem magischen Schwert niederschlägt. Mithilfe von Voodoo-Zauberei zwingt er Jack dazu, ihm bei der Suche nach dem Jungbrunnen zu helfen. Bei einem romantischen Abendessen erfährt er von Angelica die volle Geschichte, die hinter dem Jungbrunnen steht: Man benötigt dafür die Kelche des Ponce de Leon, das Wasser der Quelle, eine Träne von einer Meerjungfrau – und ein Opfer, denn durch das Ritual werden die Lebensjahre einer Person auf eine andere übertragen. Einer stirbt also auf jeden Fall. Eigentlich will Jack unter diesen Bedingungen die Quelle nicht suchen. Angelica ködert ihn mit der Black Pearl. Blackbeard behält alle Schiffe, die er je besiegt hat, in geschrumpfter Form als Buddelschiffe, als echte Buddelschiffe. Unter den auf diese Weise gekaperten Schiffen befindet sich auch die Black Pearl – klein geschrumpft, in einer Flasche… Erste Station auf der Reise ist Whitecap Bay, wo eine Meerjungfrau eingefangen werden soll, deren Träne beim Ritual dienen soll. Die Meerjungfrauen, die gefährlich wie Haie sind, greifen Blackbeards Crew an, es kommt zum heftigen Kampf, der viele von Blackbeards Männern das Leben kostet. Jack gelingt es, den Kampf zugunsten der Crew zu entscheiden, indem er den Leuchtturm von Whitecap Bay sprengt. Mithilfe seines Kompasses führt Jack die Crew der Queen Anne’s Revenge zu einer tiefen Schlucht, in der die Santiago, das Schiff des Ponce de Leon gestrandet sein soll. Um Zeit zu sparen zwingt Blackbeard Jack, in die Schlucht zu springen und allein nach den Kelchen zu suchen. Für den Fall, dass Jack sich damit absetzen will, droht Teach, dass er Angelica töten werde, wenn Jack nicht zurückkehrt. Nach einer Weissagung des Zombie-Quartiermeisters, er werde den Sprung überleben, springt Jack gegen Angelicas Willen in die Schlucht. Er findet die Santiago, die recht wackelig hoch auf einer Klippe hängt, auf der mit Hector Barbossa zusammentrifft. Sie bekämpfen sich zunächst, aber als die Santiago durch den Kampf ins Wackeln gerät, sehen sie ein, dass sie zusammenarbeiten müssen. Sie finden eine Truhe, in der aber nur noch Steine sind – die Spanier sind ihnen zuvorgekommen. Auf einer Karte, die der skelettierte Ponce de Leon noch in den knochigen Händen hält, findet Barbossa den vermutlichen Lagerplatz der Spanier. Bei dem spanischen Lager findet Jack auch Gibbs wieder. Ihm gegenüber räumt er auch ein, bei Angelica zum einzigen Mal Gefühle für eine Frau entwickelt zu haben. Jack und Barbossa schleichen sich in das Lager der Spanier. Jack gelingt es, die Kelche im spanischen Lager zu klauen, Barbossa setzt den Wachtposten außer Gefecht, aber sie werden gestellt. Als beide an eine Palme gefesselt allein sind, erfährt Jack, auf welche Weise Barbossa die Black Pearl und sein Bein verloren hat – und dass ihn nur der Hass auf Blackbeard zu dieser Expedition veranlasst hat. Jack gelingt es, sich zu befreien und spektakulär zu fliehen. Er verspricht Barbossa, ihm Gelegenheit zur Rache an Blackbeard zu verschaffen, kann die Kelche erneut an sich bringen und wieder zu der Gruppe um Barbossa stoßen. Als Jack zusammen mit Joshamee Gibbs wieder auf Blackbeard und dessen Crew stößt, will Jack Teach die Kelche ihm nur übergeben, wenn er schwört, dass Angelica nichts geschieht und er seinen Kompass wieder zurückbekommt. Den Kompass übergibt Jack Gibbs und entlässt ihn in die Freiheit. Ein entgegen der Schwerkraft aufsteigender Wassertropfen weist Sparrow den Weg in die Höhle, in der sich die Quelle der ewigen Jugend befinden soll. Doch zunächst scheint die Höhle leer zu sein. Jack lässt sich die Kelche geben, schlägt sie aneinander und spricht die darauf eingravierten Worte „Aqua … de Vida“ laut aus. Erst auf diese Losung sammelt sich Wasser an der Höhlendecke. Ein kleiner Vogel wird eingesogen. Jack erkennt, dass man das Wasser berühren muss, stößt die Spitze seines Säbels hinein und wird in die eigentliche Quellhöhle gesogen. Als Angelica und Blackbeard im Kampf zwischen Piraten, englischen Freibeutern und Spaniern um die Quelle von Barbossas vergifteter Klinge verwundet werden, kann Jack Angelica mithilfe der Quelle retten, indem er Vater und Tochter überlistet und Angelica den Kelch mit der Träne gibt. Weil er Angelicas Rache für den von ihm herbeigeführten Tod ihres Vaters fürchtet, setzt er sie später auf einer Insel aus, nachdem Gibbs die geschrumpfte Black Pearl und die übrigen Buddelschiffe von der Queen Anne’s Revenge bergen konnte. Auch wenn Jack erneut die Chance für Unsterblichkeit aufgeben musste und nun nach einem Weg sucht, die Black Pearl wieder zur Originalgröße wachsen zu lassen, sagt er, dass Unsterblichkeit nicht alles ist. Er erkennt an, dass er für den Moment unsterblich ist, weil er sich als Entdecker des Jungbrunnens einen Namen gemacht hat. Salazars Rache 1751 reist Jack gemeinsam mit seiner Crew und der Dying Gull nach Saint Martin, um dort einen Raubzug zu planen. Die Stadt eröffnet gerade eine neue Bank, die als absolut einbruchsicher gilt. Mayor Dix will die Bank einweihen und den den Leuten neuen Tresor präsentieren. Deshalb öffnet Mr. Krill die Bank und den Tresor und findet den betrunkenen Jack im Tresor, dem es offensichtlich gelungen ist, ihn aufzubrechen. Er ist auch nicht allein. Mit ihm ist die Frau des Bürgermeisters, Frances Dix , im Tresor. Soldaten wollen Jack töten, doch die restliche Crew hat zuvor Seile am Tresor anbracht, um ihn mit Pferden aus dem Haus zu reißen und wegzuziehen. Als die Pferde losrennen, schaffen sie es nicht, den Tresor aus dem Haus zu bringen, sondern reißen das gesamte Haus mit und schleifen die komplette Bank durch die Stadt hinter den Pferden her. Jacks Fuß bleibt in einem der Taue hängen, sodass er mitgeschleift wird. Später, als die Bank am Stadttor zerschellt ist und der offene Tresor erfolgreich auf die Dying Gull gebracht ist, sehen sie, dass kein Gold mehr darin ist, weil sie unterwegs alles verloren haben. Nach diesem miserablen Raubzug verlassen Joshamee Gibbs und die restliche Crew Jack. Jack geht alleine in die Stadt, um sich zu betrinken und verkauft für eine Flasche Rum seinen Kompass. Was er nicht weiß, ist, dass Armando Salazar und seine Crew das Teufelsdreieck verlassen können, um Rache an ihm zu nehmen, wenn Jack seinen Kompass verkauft und damit betrügt. Am selben Abend wird Jack von Soldaten gefasst und soll am nächsten Tag auf dem Marktplatz gehängt werden. Als die Todesstrafe vollstreckt werden soll, soll außer Jack und vielen anderen auch die angebliche Hexe Carina Smyth gehängt werden. Kurz bevor sie hingerichtet werden können, schwingt Henry Turner, der Sohn von Will Turner und Elizabeth Swann an einem Seil vom Kirchturm um gemeinsam mit Jacks alter Crew Jack und Carina zu befreien, die ihm helfen können den Dreizack Poseidons zu finden. Sie können entkommen und machen sich auf die Suche nach dem Dreizack. Auch Hector Barbossa, der wohlhabend geworden ist, dessen Reichtum aber durch Salazar bedroht wird, schließt sich mit seiner Crew Jack an, um den Dreizack des Poseidon zu finden. Als sie Black Rock Island erreicht haben, kann Carina den letzten Kristall in den Stein einfügen, um den Dreizack zu finden. Als alle Kristalle eingefügt sind, bildet sich im Meer ein Graben, der bis zum Grund des Meeres reicht, und dort am Boden befindet sich der Dreizack. Danach trifft auch Salazar ein, und nach einem Kampf zerstört Henry den Dreizack, sodass Salazar und seine Crew wieder zu Menschen werden. Weil sich der Meeresgraben zu schließen beginnt, will Jacks Crew Carina, Henry und Jack retten und lassen einen Anker hinunter. Als sie daran hochklettern, können auch Salazar und einige seiner Männer die Ankerkette erklimmen. Barbossa nimmt Henrys Schwert und opfert sich, um Salazar zu töten. So stürzen Salazar und Barbossa in den Tod. Jack bringt Henry zurück nach Port Royal, wo seine Mutter lebt und muss zu seinem Verdruss mit ansehen, dass die Zerstörung des Dreizacks auch den Fluch von Will Turner gebrochen hat, der zu seiner Familie zurückkehrt. Schließlich segelt Jack mit Gibbs und Co. in ein neues Abenteuer. Persönlichkeit Den meisten, die Jack kennen, würde zu seinem Charakter wohl nur eins einfallen: verrückt. Der Piratenkapitän hat die seltsame Angewohnheit, in den unmöglichsten Situationen Witze zu machen (die man nicht immer versteht), seine Gedankengänge sind völlig verdreht, ebenso wie seine Art zu reden, die einem manchmal den Kopf rauchen lässt. Seine provozierende Art hat ihm schon öfters beinahe den Hals gekostet oder eine gebrochene Nase eingehandelt, was ihn aber nicht davon abhält, munter weiter seine Gedanken laut zu sagen. Mut und edles Handeln wiederum gehören nicht zu seinen Stärken, lieber rettet er seine eigene Haut, auch wenn er dazu seine Mannschaft im Stich lassen muss. Manchmal jedoch zeigt er so etwas wie Verantwortung, zum Beispiel, als er am Ende des zweiten Films - bereits auf der Flucht - doch noch einmal umkehrt und seiner Mannschaft im Kampf gegen den Kraken hilft. Oft wird er als schlechter Pirat bezeichnet, was wohl daran liegt, dass er öfters sein Schiff, die Black Pearl, verliert - wobei er entweder einfach von seiner Mannschaft als Captain abgewählt und auf einer einsamen Insel abgesetzt wird (irgendwann vor dem ersten Film) oder einfach während eines Landgangs zurückgelassen wird (Ende des dritten Films). Auch seine verrückten Pläne und die Tatsache, dass er sich laufend in Schwierigkeiten bringt, haben seinem Ruf als Pirat nicht unbedingt gut getan. Was auch der Grund ist, wieso er nie als "Captain Jack Sparrow" angesprochen wird, obwohl er darauf besteht. Aussehen ]] Jack ist 5’9” (1,75m) groß und hat schulterlange, dunkelbraune Haare, die - entweder geflochten oder völlig verfilzt - bis zu den Schultern reichen. Er verziert sie mit Holzperlen und sonstigen Anhängern. Dazu trägt er ein rotes Kopftuch, ebenso gehört sein geliebter Kapitänshut zu ihm. Außerdem hat er braune Augen und trägt einen geflochtenen Kinnbart. Seine Kleidung verändert sich im Lauf der Serie so gut wie gar nicht: weißes, langärmliges Hemd, eine dunkle Weste darüber, zu der eine weiß und rot gestreifte Schärpe um die Hüften gehört. Dazu trägt er dunkle Hosen und Lederstiefel. Ab und zu trägt er noch einen dunkelgrauen Mantel, passend zu seinem Kapitänshut. Fähigkeiten und Waffen * Schwertkämpfer: Jack ist ein ausgezeichneter Schwertkämpfer, der sich sogar gegen Will Turner, James Norrington und Hector Barbossa verteidigen kann. * Manipulation: Jack kann andere Leute manipulieren. So schafft er es während des Kampfes auf Isla Cruces Will und Norrington so zu manipulieren, dass die beiden gegeneinander weiter kämpfen. Beziehungen *'Joshamee Gibbs:' Joshamee Gibbs ist Jacks treuestes Crew-Mitglied und stets an seiner Seite. Beide vertrauen einander und Jack sieht auch ein, dass er Gibbs oft schlecht behandelt hat. Dieser verzeiht ihm allerdings stets seine Marotten. Zudem wurde er zum Ersten Maat, nachdem Hector Barbossa gegen Jack eine Meuterei führte. *'Hector Barbossa:' Die beiden sind zwar sehr oft unterschiedlicher Meinung und wollen beide Captain der Black Pearl sein, doch wissen sie, dass sie zusammen sehr viel mehr als allein erreichen können. Er war Jacks Erster Maat, bevor er meuterte. Die beiden sind seit Fremde Gezeiten Freunde. *'Will Turner:' Will und Jack betrügen sich zwar ständig gegenseitig, doch am Ende rettet Jack Will das Leben und beweist damit, dass er auch eine "gute Seite" hat. *'Elizabeth Swann:' Jack scheint ein bisschen in Elizabeth verliebt und macht ihr sogar einen "Heiratsantrag". Sie tötet ihn, doch er verzeiht ihr das, da sie so gezeigt hat, dass sie ein Pirat ist. *'James Norrington:' James Norrington verachtet Jack erst, weil er ein Pirat ist, und dann, weil er ihm die Karriere zerstört hat. Jack ist jedoch der Ansicht, dass er Norrington immer unterstützt hat (was nicht der Wahrheit entspricht). *'Davy Jones:' Jack und Davy Jones hätten am liebsten den Tod des anderen. Doch wenn es um einen guten Handel geht, sind sie beide dafür zu haben. *'Cutler Beckett:' Früher waren Jack und Beckett einmal gemeinsam Angestellte bei der East India Trading Company. Als Jack jedoch eine Ladung Sklaven freilässt, weil Menschen für ihn keine Ware sind, hassen sich die beiden fortan. Beckett versucht einige Male, Jack umzubringen. Vor allem kann Jack ihn nicht leiden, weil Beckett Jack einst mit dem "P" für Pirat brandmarkte. Beckett war es auch, der Jacks Schiff (damals noch die Wicked Wench, später Black Pearl) verbrennen und seine ehemalige Crew töten ließ. *'Tia Dalma: '''Tia Dalma und Jack verstehen sich gut, auch wenn Jack sie, wie fast jeder, für etwas gruselig hält. Trotzdem hatten die beiden einst ein intimes Verhältnis zueinander. Wenn Jack sie besucht, versucht Tia Dalma, ihn einzuwickeln. *'Angelica: Die beiden sind "wie Pech und Schwefel". Allerdings vertraut Jack ihr nicht, verleumdet sie bei Blackbeard und setzt sie auf einer einsamen Insel aus. Doch er gibt auch zu, sie geliebt zu haben. *Blackbeard:' Jack hat Angst vor Blackbeard, und dieser findet Jack zu lästig, als dass er ihn vor dem Tod verschonen sollte. *'Salazar:' Salazar sinnt nach tödlicher Rache an Jack, seit dieser ihn ins Teufelsdreieck lockte. Er ist Jacks größte Angst. Hinter den Kulissen *Jack Sparrow wird in '''Fluch der Karibik', Fluch der Karibik 2, Am Ende der Welt, Fremde Gezeiten und Salazars Rache von Johnny Depp verkörpert. Den jungen Jack in Salazars Rache '''spielt Anthony De La Torre . *Ursprünglich hatte David Nathan, der die übliche Stimme von Johnny Depp ist, ihn auch in '''Fluch der Karibik synchronisiert. Er wurde jedoch von der Supervisorin des Films durch Marcus Off ersetzt. Erst ab 4. Film synchronisiert David Nathan Johnny Depp als Jack Sparrow. Ein großer Teil des Publikums ist mit dieser Umbesetzung unzufrieden. *In zwei Stellen in Am Ende der Welt (wenn Jack mit seinem Gewissen, dargestellt als mehrere Jacks in seiner Vorstellung, kämpft (Davy Jones' Locker an Bord der Pearl/ Brig der Flying Dutchman)) wird gezeigt, dass er Erdnüsse mag. *In den englischsprachigen Büchern The Price of Freedom und The Accidental Pirate benutzt Jack Sparrow den traditionellen Jolly Roger. *Ursprünglich war Jack Sparrow als normaler Pirat geplant gewesen; Johnny Depp wollte ihn jedoch als eigenartigen Piraten darstellen, was er gegen den Widerstand des damaligen Disney-Chefs Eisner auch durchsetzte. *Ursprünglich wäre Hugh Jackman für die Rolle des Jack Sparrow geplant gewesen, deswegen trägt Jack Sparrow auch den Vornamen ,,Jack" von ,,Jackman". Zitate Bücher Es sind 13 Bücher (in Deutschland neun) über seine Zeit als Teenager erschienen. Die ersten vier gibt es als Hörbücher. *Band 01: Auf der Suche nach dem magischen Schwert *Band 02: Der Gesang der Sirenen *Band 03: Die Piratenjagd *Band 04: Das Erbe von Cortez *Band 05: Das geheimnisvolle Amulett *Band 06: Schiff in Not *Band 07: Die goldene Stadt *Band 08: Der Zeitdieb *Band 09: Gefangen im Zeitstrudel *Band 10: Sins of the Father - Jack Sparrow (Nur auf Englisch; Deutsch ganzes Buch zum lesen [https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5ac6531c0002c0e4220eadb8/1/Sins-of-the-Father Fanfiktion. de Sins of the Father von JokerNightmare]) *Band 11: Jack Sparrow - Poseidon's Peak (Nur auf Englisch) *Band 12: Jack Sparrow - Bold New Horizons (Nur auf Englisch) *Band 13: The Tale of Billy Turner and Other Stories(Nur auf Englisch) Galerie Charming-as-always-captain-jack-sparrow-32570197-578-506.png|Jack Sparrow mit Elizabeth Captain-jack-sparrow.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow in London Potc-4-jack-sparrow-stills-pirates-of-the-caribbean-22281675-1500-998.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow im Vierten Teil ImagesCASR6XCO.jpg|Jack mit 2 Pistolen Jack_Sparrow_Fluch_der_Karibik_5_Poster_1.jpg Jack_Sparrow_Fluch_der_Karibik_5_Poster_2.jpg Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charakter aus Fluch der Karibik Kategorie:Charakter aus Fluch der Karibik 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Fremde Gezeiten Kategorie:Charakter aus Am Ende der Welt Kategorie:Charakter aus Salazars Rache Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Captain Kategorie:Crew der Barnacle Kategorie:Crew der Black Pearl unter Jack Sparrow Kategorie:Crew der Dying Gull Kategorie:Crew der Queen Anne’s Revenge unter Blackbeard Kategorie:Crew der HMS Interceptor unter Captain Jack Sparrow Kategorie:Crew der Wicked Wench Kategorie:Mitglied der kunterbunten Crew Kategorie:East India Trading Company Kategorie:Hoher Rat der Bruderschaft Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Pirat Kategorie:Seemann Kategorie:Skelette Kategorie:Sparrow-Familie Kategorie:Verstorben (Fluch der Karibik 2)